mega_man_gamesfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Geo Stelar And Sonia Strumm
Geo Stelar= Geo Stelar And Sonia Strumm - Rockman Battle Star Force Episode 1 |-| Sonia Strumm= Sonia Strumm And Geo Stelar - Rockman Battle Star Force Episode 1 Sonia Strumm, known as in Japan and as Sonia Sky in the English anime dub, is a character from the Star Force (series)|Mega Man Star Force series. Sonia is assumed to be around 11-12 years old. Game History In the games, she was a pop singer until she met Geo Stelar, when she rebelled against her manager and retired (temporarily). In the anime, however, she just wants to sing songs that she wrote herself instead of those written for her. In the midst of these two events, she encounters []. She has a crush on Geo, but like most other females in the games, has not outright admitted it, but strongly pushes it to the audience, this can proven a several times in the Star Force game series. In Mega Man Star Force 3, if the player chose to save Sonia's bag and not the others in [], there will be a scene with Geo and Sonia, Geo talks about how he is afraid of the ocean at night, then Sonia offers to hold his hand so he isn't (in which he wholeheartedly agrees). Then they go on to talk about the times they had together and she thanks Geo for being her first brother and other things. And during her concert in chapter 2, The song has a connection to her first meeting with Geo. In Mega Man Star Force 2, if the player went to Sonia's personal page after forming a [] with her and looked at her secret message, it'll say there's this cute boy she likes which the player will assume is Geo. Mega Man Star Force Sonia "composes songs for her deceased mother in Heaven." She notes that her mother passed away because of a disease that made her critically ill. She notes that her mother was sick in bed a lot for a year. Little is known about Sonia's deceased mother, as she never appeared in flashbacks (except for Sonia's story about her mother on AMAKEN's roof.) Lyra encountered her when she fought with her manager. Together, they unwillingly Wave Change into [[Harp Note], and Sonia is forced to face Mega Man, or Geo Stelar, who helped her during her conflicts with her manager. After becoming an ally with Mega Man, she grew to like Geo. Sonia finally invites Geo to a date in Times Square, where Luna Platz eavesdropped. Then [] shows up and Luna EM Wave Changes with her to become Queen Ophiuca, ruining Geo's and Sonia's date. Mega Man Star Force 2 On the Air Display boards, Sonia is shown saying, "When you're tired, give yourself a boost with Soniavita D. I'll always be here cheering for you."(this is also used in the anime). How she got her Star Carrier is unknown. Also, a possible Auto Brother says in those two months this game takes place in, Sonia's come out of retirement. Like the prequel, Sonia asks Geo out, but instead of going to Time Square, they go to Wilshire Hills. It is there that Sonia admits what made her want to go back into singing, which was her inspiration from Geo's attitude. She recites a quote that Geo said when Mega Man defeats Harp Note in the first game, "I know how you feel, and I want to help you." That is what also made Lyra turn over a new leaf. At Wilshire Hills, they go to a museum, and there the exhibits are being stolen by []. She and Geo Wave Change and try to stop him from stealing all of the artifacts. They succeed, but [] accidentally swallows a [], Solo's original target. Later in a fight with Solo, she is trapped in a teleporter and is dropped into an unknown location. She later resurfaces in the Bermuda Maze as Dr. Vega's ally. She is persuaded to do so by [], because they said that they would not hurt Mega Man anymore. Later, Lady Vega still attacked Mega Man, and as Rogue was about to finish him off, Harp Note arrives and saves him. But, even though she saved him, she still refused to come back. Therefore she also cuts their BrotherBand and fought Mega Man. When she loses, she realizes her mistake and helps Mega Man defeat Rogue, and ultimately Hollow himself. However, this also resulted in her being hospitalized in critical condition. Mega Man Star Force 3 She is officially allied with the Satella Police and is registered under [] - a registry of those who are allowed to legally Wave Change - as No. 004. She stars in a drama show and is about to perform her last live concert when she invites Geo and co. to WBG Studios. When Taurus Fire attacks during the filming, Geo transforms into Mega Man and defeats Taurus. At that time, the director decided to have Mega Man co-star, instead of Belle, her assistant. Belle's [], Ice, was not happy that Belle lost her role, and gets corrupted by a Noise Card to transform into Diamond Ice. Diamond Ice attacked and froze multiple objects in the Studio to prevent Sonia from performing. Eventually, Mega Man defeats Diamond Ice and saves Sonia's performance. At the end of her performance, she dedicated a song "Shooting Star" to her friends that have supported her (based on the lyrics, her song was dedicated to Geo). At Alohaha it is revealed that Sonia really loves eating BBQ. Not only that, but during that event, it was also revealed that she could swim. If the player chooses to save Sonia's bag, a scene plays out in which both Geo and Sonia show signs of liking each other. Like her "Summer Vacation" wallpaper, her swimsuit is nearly identical to how she's pictured in that event. In the anime, it was also revealed that she partook in something called the "Popstar Charity Swimming Contest," which she apparently won. Her swimsuit she wore there must've embarrassed her, because when her manager showed it to her, she freaks out about not being able to wear it. Sonia also assists Mega Man in his quest while he combats [], often traveling with him and members of [] throughout the second half of the game. Anime History In the anime, her personality is quite different than that in the games in which (overall after overcoming her problems in the first game) she is rather cheerful and mischievous (this seen mainly when she is with Geo when she covers his eyes), but now she has a very strong personality and is quite easy to anger. So much that she was able to kick coconuts out of a palm tree and launch them incredibly far on the sea out of anger and frustration with her manager and music composer. She was also able to tie up her manager with ease. Her crush over Geo is best seen here than in the games, so much that when she saw Geo with a girl while in the mountains she decided to cancel her TV work at the time and go out with Geo out of mere jealousy. She is also rather impulsive, in the games she prefers to stick to her responsibilities while in the anime she is seen caring less about them, proof of this is that she has Wave Changed to travel around the world to just relax, caring not about the problems she puts on her manager and fans.